1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to handgun holsters. In particular, the present invention relates to a handgun holster having a lockable retention system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many users of handguns, particularly military and law enforcement personnel, carry a handgun in a holster designed to protect the handgun and hold it securely. Holsters can be worn in a number of ways, such as on a belt at the waist, on the thigh, under an arm, or around an ankle.
Certain users of handguns must be able to quickly and easily remove the handgun from a holster regardless of the type of holster used. Additionally, these users need to be assured that, when not in use, the handgun will remain safely in the holster.
Some holsters rely solely on friction to secure the handgun in place. This combination might not be suitable for situations where the gun/holster is subject to a great deal of movement because such movement could cause the handgun to lose frictional engagement with the holster.
Certain other holsters include a variety of strap or flap arrangements that prevent the removal of the firearm from the holster while the strap or flap is in place. With designs that rely on this method to retain a handgun, a user must first unfasten and/or rotate the strap/flap before the firearm can be withdrawn. Then, to re-secure the handgun in the holster once the handgun has been re-holstered, the user must physically refasten and/or rotate the strap/flap before the firearm is securely retained within the holster. Some users might not prefer these designs because of the time required to release and/or re-secure the handgun.